Festivals End
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Can I sacrifice everything I symbolize for the sake of my happiness? No, but I can for his.
1. Friday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off. So yea don't sue me, I don't know you…I think.

******Pairings:**

Shiemi/Yukio

Rin/Shiemi

Yukio/Rin

Summary: Can I sacrifice everything I symbolize for the sake of my happiness. No, but I can for his.

* * *

**Festivals End**

The dance had started a few minutes ago and couples had come in looking fierce with their fancy clothes. _As expected of rich teens…I want a sandwich_. Thought Yukio, as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly in fatigue and boredom.

He would have just liked to stay in his dorm that night, reading manga or preparing next week's lesson since it was Friday. He really wanted to read the latest addition to 'Jump Square' but he knew it wouldn't happen that night.

However, he had made an oath to protect; to keep the people in the school, his colleagues and above all, his older brother safe. From not only the demons and assassin's from the Vatican but also from himself.

Sure it was noble on the 'outside' but he couldn't help but think sarcastically as he mumbled to himself. _Why, did I volunteer for this again?_ "Oh yeah, I can't dance and too many girls want to date me…"

"Hai Okumura-sempai, you are very popular with the ladies." A random guy that was eating a corndog stood next to him as he said the words, he made it sound as if the young exorcist was his hero .

Yukio had almost punched the guy but he refrained himself, remembering that he was in school and that Kyle wasn't the enemy. He was tired and he couldn't wait for his staff duty to be over in order for him to go back to his dorm to sleep.

.

Yukio looked around quickly then trained his turquoise eyes on his friend as he said the words. "Hello Kyle, where's your date?"

Kyle scratched his cheek as he said. "She went with her sister to the restroom."

The exorcist raised an eyebrow and asked. "Oh, who did you ask?"

"Antonia…but she asked me. I have a question, sempai." Kyle took a deep breath and stood a little straighter.

The exorcist gave him a weird look as if wondering whether or not he could answer adequately then said in a relaxed voice. "Oh um okay, what is it?"

"I was wondering… since you are quite the flirt…womanizer…lady-killer?" Yukio cleared his throat then adjusted his glasses as he tried to cover a blush that was heating up his face and said gently.

"Get to the point Kyle." Yukio was glad the flashing lights hid his blush.

"Uh oh, okay so…Antonia asked me out but sh-" He cut himself off and sighed then tried to continue. "She _likes_ you and…" Kyle looked down as if ashamed, so the exorcist continued for him with what he had thought Kyle was getting at.

"You were wondering if I liked her back, right." Kyle looked at him right in his eyes and nodded so he continued.

"I like her, she's a beautiful and delightful girl that can really cook." Yukio gave Kyle a sympathetic smile.

Kyle's body seemed to have deflated, as he said in a defeated tone. "I understand sempai."

Yukio touched Kyle's shoulder gently then leaned towards his ear to whisper the next words. "But I am in love with someone else, I just like Antonia as a friend and she knows that. So, relax Kyle."

He moved back a little then said in a happy tone. "Plus, if she asked you to the dance that means you have a chance."

Kyle smirked then said. "Arigato, I'll go to your classroom and buy you and Rin lunch tomorrow but I have to go." Antonia walked out of the crowd looking for Kyle. "Sayonara, sempai."

He smiled as he watched him go and took out a tonic called Yu-keru's then drank it, maybe he could make it thru the night without trouble.

* * *

**M Note:** Kyle and Antonia know about exorcist's and demon's/monsters because they both have mashō.

Antonia looks like Ruka from 'Vampire Knight' and Kyle like Saitou from 'Psychic Detective Yakumo'

Mashō (魔傷?)or Temptaint: refers to wounds or illnesses that are inflicted by a demon. Once a person sustains a mashō, they become able to see demons for the rest of their life.

Yu-keru's: Health tonic that Yukio always drinks in the manga and spinoff manga- 'Salaryman Futsumashi: Okumura Yukio no Aishuu'

Sayonara: Goodbye

Sempai: It means 'mentor' or 'senior' depending on the context desired.

Arigato: Thanks


	2. Let it be known

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off. So yea don't sue me, I don't know you…I think.

**Pairings:**

Shiemi/Yukio

Rin/Shiemi

Yukio/Rin

* * *

Too many people spend money they haven't earned, to buy things they don't want, to impress people they don't like.

- Will Smith

* * *

The dance was packed with exwires and exorcists from different regions of the world because Mephisto 'wanted to checkout the competition- err associates' and the bastard wasn't even there or anywhere in sight.

There were also 'normal' students from the separate branches that had no knowledge of demons-or anything affiliated with that of the supernatural.

So that the exwires and exorcists could chill and have a little fun, while socializing without having the pressure of their jobs or threats of the ongoing war against akuma weighing on them.

Tonight was all about fun, drinks and...he wasn't sure yet.

The younger Okumura twin walked out of the building and took a deep breath as the chilly night's air hit his body.

He walked around the perimeter of the building for a few minutes but saw nothing out of norm.

There were people outside as well, mainly just couples; some making out, others deep in conversations, while a few people just sat there on the ground or laid on the grass and stared at the stars.

_ Great, that guy just threw up in the fountain...that's disgusting. Who do I call to clean that up; a janitor, a fountain cleaner...what are they called again? Should I do it? _

The exorcist winced in disgust then shook his head. He looked around for a few minutes then gave up on finding someone-anyone willing, to clean the mess.

Whatever, it would get dealt with in the morning and it was no longer his concern. So with that in mind he walked back to the crowded building and opened the door.

He had been in the room for a total of ten minutes when he yawned tiredly as he closed his eyes but they snapped open when words were whispered in his ear quietly.

.

"Where's your brother?" Amaimon looked bored as he asked the question and backed up but waited patiently for the exorcist to respond.

"I don't know, have you tried calling or texting him? He won't reply if he's eating or taking a dump, just warning you."

The demon king smirked at his response and high-fived the exorcist then offered him a lollipop as he vanished.

Yukio raised an eyebrow in wonder as he looked around the room to see if anyone seemed to notice or care about his interaction with the guy then he decided to let his paranoia go.

He eyed the candy with suspicion for a second then put the blueberry lollipop in his mouth and said hi to a few people who had introduced themselves.

.

"Hey scaredy cat, walk with me." Shura grabbed his arm as she gave a self-satisfied smile to the group of girls that had surrounded the young exorcist.

"What do you want? Wait, have you seen Mephisto or my brother? Amnion is looking for Rin and I'm having an unsettling feeling. Is there anything I should know?"

He gave her a scathing look as he felt a slight throb in his head and ran a hand thru his hair to try to ease the feeling.

She stopped walking and said. "I'm part of the staff remember. I don't know what's wrong with you but as far as I'm concerned, the place is secure. Mephisto wants you to babysit for me, I have to meet with the Vatican."

He gave her a 'why would you bother to tell me this now?' look because that was what he was feeling at the moment and she laughed then said.

"I know, I just thought you should know before I left. Also, your little crush Shiemi-san came with Rin. I sense a love triangle here, no? C'mon four-eyes, you can trust me. Just kidding, no you can't."

She had said the words in a jesting tone, but _underneath_ she thought she knew what was happening.

"Shut up." _Fuck, it's for the best. Wait, she didn't tell me where they were... uh I'll find them on my own._ He sighed then rubbed at his nose as he removed his glasses and said in a low voice."I apologize."

He looked at his watch as he put them back on then gave her a fake smile and continued by saying."I have to go use the restroom, now if you'll excuse me… I will be back in a few."

"Uh okay, have fun and try not to fall in!" _What the hell was that about? _Thought the fellow exorcist while trying to look indifferent.

She watched him walk away then turn around to get some punch. _Damn, that liar._

* * *

Shiemi was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her knees. She wore blue earrings and a silver necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. Along with a small black butterfly clip in her blonde hair, and black pumps at her feet.

She had gone with Rin _just_ because Yukio had said that he would be part of the staff. Well, at least that's what she told herself. Both brothers made her feel amazing, smart and useful.

Rin was his brother's complete opposite. If she tried a little harder she knew she could have them at her mercy, she wasn't dumb. All she did was act naïve.

But if she was honest with herself. Yukio was the one she wanted.

_Oh Yuki looks so handsome! But what is he doing with Shura-san? _She felt jealousy building up within her as she saw the older woman all up on her man, metaphorically of course.

Trying to dismiss the feeling was her priority for now, it was hard. Especially since the guy she liked was _always_ crowded around with pretty girls.

_Why does she think it's okay to be that friendly with him, I can't blame her though. He's the best, ugh so is she_. Shiemi frowned and Rin raised an eyebrow while looking confused.

What the blonde girl had actually been wondering was why, did she feel possessive of her favorite exorcist? He didn't even know she liked him, she kept for love for him a secret or tried to anyway.

Tonight, she would change all of that.

Because since the day she first met him, she knew he was the one. It was his turn to come upon that knowledge now.

"Shiemi! Shiemi…Shiemi?" Rin was waving his hands in front of her face while trying to not look worried.

"Hmm, what do you want Yuki-chan." The blonde exwire said with a dreamy voice, she froze but she caught her mistake too late.

Shima, Bon and Rin had heard her as well and it was awkward. The only word that ran through her mind over and over, shit.

She never ever swore but c'mon, this called for it.

"R- Rin, I'm so sorry I just-" The demon child cut her off.

"N-no ha-ha..." He gave her a clearly just _fail_ attempt at a smile then said. "I, its fine. I will go get us some punch."

Without saying anything else to her he walked away, but not before everyone near him heard the words 'stupid Yukio' leave his lips despite the loud music.

"Uh o-kay." She watched him walk off then spotted Yukio walking towards the restrooms. She needed to find something or someone to…_ Oh, there they are_!

"Bon, Shima could you two do me a favor?"

_Shit. I don't want to be in this! _Thought both teens in unison but Shima nodded and Bon replied. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

* * *

M Note 2: I'll add smut next but I wanted to make this somewhat angsty, so yeah this will probably be different then what I'm used to writing.


	3. I ain't scared of the fall

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Ao No Exorcist'- the Manga-franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga and its spin-off. So yeah don't sue me, I don't know you…I think.

**Pairings:**

Shiemi/Yukio

Rin/Shiemi

I was listening to the song 'Give it to me' by 3 Doors Down and 'What I've Done' (Acoustic) by Marie Digby

* * *

-Flashback from the day before-

"We got quite far from the others" Shiemi was looking around with some curiosity.

Rin took a deep breath then spoke seemingly nervous like. "Do…Do you know about the festival's dance party?"

She smiled then voiced excitedly. "Yes! It sounds interesting! I also wanted to talk to you about that…"

He blushed but looked away from her slightly as he said the words a little too loudly. "Heh! R-Really!?"

Shiemi nodded quickly and said only a word. "Yes. Actually I-"

Rin cut her off by pointing at her and she shut up as he said. "W-Wait I'll say it first…!"

"…Was thinking of asking Yuki-chan…" She said in a dreamy voice. A smile even practically showing in her eyes, and she was blushing a dark red.

"…It's nothing the hell, that idiot!" Rin thought of Yukio's smiling face, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of it.

"Eh?"_ What is he saying? Yuki is so awesome!_

Rin tried to regain composure and act nonchalant as he spoke quietly. "…No nothing. Sounds good though, you should really invite him. He's acting weird lately indeed."

"Y- Yes." _Rin? _She watched him walk away, but she didn't give him or his demeanor much thought. All thoughts in her mind only revolved around the younger Okumura twin.

.

"Hey Yuki…uh I was wondering, um are you going to the festival's dance party tomorrow?" Shiemi tried to suppress her nerves and blush as she waited for him to stop typing what seemed to be next weeks lesson outline.

"Yeah, Mephisto said that the security was understaffed. So, Shura and I volunteered. Why do you ask?" He had stopped typing and gave her a questioning look as he spoke softly.

"Oh, no reason…was just wondering." She gave him a sunny smile then he stood up and walked over to where she was. Her green eyes widened as her heart thumped loudly and she felt heat raising in her ears but stood still.

Both heard a noise coming from a printer near where she was standing and her smile faded as she realized what he wanted to do. He noticed but put his feelings aside and she moved out of his path slightly.

"A couple of girls asked me a similar question but I gave them the same answer, sorry… I think you should trying asking Rin, he's always ready for a party." He yawned tiredly as he got some papers next to her and ran a hand thru his dark brown hair.

"Sure. I'll see you later then." Her voice was low and she looked dejected but he didn't notice or seem to care as he turned back to his computer. She took his silence as cue to leave and bumped into Shura on her way out but walked away quickly.

.

.

"What's wrong with you?" Izumo asked Rin as he sat looking a blend of gloomy and angry while near a fountain. He didn't answer for a second and she frowned then shook her head slightly and sat beside him.

"Shiemi is going to the dance with Yukio…I ran out of cheese and wanted nachos then there's me being the only one, never mind. Shima ask you out yet?" He laughed as he saw her flustered look but she spoke quickly.

"Yukio is part of the staff group, he sent a memo out. Apparently, a lot of girls were disappointed. Also, Shima and I have nothing going on…I like someone else but they don't go here. So don't be getting any ideas Okumura, got it."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled then stood up and hugged her then ran towards his and Yukio's dorm but not before saying. "Thanks polkabrow, I bet you'll look beautiful tomorrow…not that you aren't now but uh, I'm going to find Shiemi later."

She sat there looking a little dumb for a moment and nodded slowly then looked at her phone as she noticed that Paku had texted her.

.

Rin paced silently inside his room as Shiemi walked up the stairs with Kuro leading the way. He opened the door just as she was about to knock and both blushed but Shiemi spoke up before he could say anything.

"You want to go to the dance with me?"

He nodded then said. "Yes, I'll go for you tomorrow at eight. Is that good?"

She smiled and walked away without a word.

.

.

"I'm going to the dance with Shiemi." Rin smiled as he sat on his bed then looked Yukio's way but his brother stayed concentrated on his work. "I have a date." He said the words hoping Yukio would comment but he said something that caught the exwire by surprise.

"That's nice brother. Oh by the way if anyone asks, I have staff duty tomorrow. I had sent out a memo but I guess some people have yet to check their inbox. Can you believe it, thirty girls asked me out in the last hour."

"...What t-thirty in...fuck, I think I'm jealous." He laughed at his own words but felt kind of annoyed as his brothers words sunk in.

"I hope you and Shiemi have fun at the dance." With those words out of the way, Yukio looked at his phone and said he had to go meet with Mephisto as well as the other volunteers.

Rin stood up and got in his way by screaming his name as he leaned against the door. "Yukio!"

"Hmm?" The exorcist looked at Rin as his brother blocked his exit and he couldn't help but stare a little to long at his body. The exwire noticed and smirked to himself but Yukio snapped out of it when Igor called him on his cell then told him to get out of his way.

-Flashback end-


End file.
